The Twins
by lillybug45
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, but he didn't know that Bella was pregnant with twins. Three years after Bella was taken by the Volturi, the girls go to forks. What will the Cullen's think of the two? Well, read and find out, and Edward might just have a heart attack if a vampire could have one.:]
1. Chapter 1

**Pov. Zoey**

"**Zoe, get up time to go to school." I hear my twin sister Ivy says.**

**"Five, more minutes." I groan and snuggle deeper into my Nightmare before Christmas blanket. **

**"Fine you leave me with no choice." She all of the sudden freezing cold water hits me in the face.**

** "What the fuck!" I yell and sit and turn to see Ivy laughing her face off.I glare at her and ball my fist. I felt my body heat up. I look down and my fist is on fire. I threw the fire ball at Ivy, but she stopped in midair turning it into ice.**

** "That was so not cool, sis." I say getting up and walking toward the bathroom. **

**"Well it's our first day at Forks high school, and I don't feel like being late. Plus you're my ride." Ivy says.**

** "Okay now let me get ready." I say and turned to the mirror to look at my sleepy brown with colorful streaks hair was a tangled mess. **

**"Crap." I say and grabbed my hair I was done with my monster hair, I went to my closet.I picked out a black Nightmare before Christmas shirt, black jeans, my black and white belt, and my fingerless Nightmare before Christmas went to put on my makeup, I rimmed my green eyes with black eyeliner, and put on black eye shadow.I went over to my jewelry box and put on my Nightmare before Christmas rings, and letter z necklace, and the crest bracelet my mom gave me before she was mom was taken by 'the kidnapers' as we like to call never told us who we were hiding since I can remember our little family was on the staying in one place to making one day we were staying in a house and then the doors were blown out and mom told us to didn't want to leave her put I pulled her out of told me a few days before that if that happen i would have to take care of Ivy and protect her and get her the hell out of was 3 years ago.**

** "Zoe, you ready?" I hear Ivy call snapping me out of my thoughts.**

** "Almost!" I yell and put on my jack skellington earring and my black my spiked phone, leather jacket and Nightmare before Christmas bag, and walked down stairs.[ zoe_outfit/set?id=67266488 ]I walked into the kitchen and asked "What's for breakfast, sis?"**

** "Nothing. We are running late. Do you have to dress like that? Can't you wear something nice for the first day of school?" She answers.I look at her she's wearing a green top and dark blue jeans. With her gray converse, and brown leather jacket. Her I letter necklace, and harry potter ring and bracelet. [ ivy_outfit/set?id=67274958 ]**

** I sigh and say "Do you want a ride or not?"She nods her head. **

**"Then Come on." I say and grab my keys and head out the door.I get on my Harley Davidson Bike and Ivy we set off to school like we have for 3 years did we know that today our lives were going to change forever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I only own Zoe, and Ivy.**

Pov. Alice

We were in the Forks school parking lot all of us sulking. Edward was the worst of all of us.

We came back to forks to see Bella and apologize. But she wasn't here.

Edward made a huge mistake and I am super angry at him.

I look up to the sound of a motorcycle.

I looked at the riders.

The one on the back hops off and pulls of her helmet.

She has long wavy brown hair and looks about 16. I look at her outfit. She has good taste.

Then the other one jumps off.

She takes off her helmet and she has long brown hair too, but has rainbow streaks.

All you could see on the girl was black. Must be a gothic chick

. Then they turn around and what I see is what shocks me.

They look exactly like Bella.

Their heads snapped toward us. They had shocking green eyes. They stared at us for what seemed like hours in till the gothic one started to walk toward us.

Pov. Zoe

I was getting off my bike when at the back of my mind I heard someone think, _they look exactly like Bella._

I snap my head to look at who ever thought that.

Bella is my mom.

I see a girl that looks like a pixie, and group of breath taking people with golden eyes.

_Those are vampires, Zoe. _My sister thinks.

Me and my sister can read minds but others can't read ours because we inherited our mothers shield.

_Looks like it. I going to see how they know mom, _I think.

_Okay, but be careful, _Ivy thinks.

I start walking toward them.

They all stare at me with their mouths hanging open.

When I get to them I look at the pixie and say with venom in my voice "How the hell do you know Bella?"

They all just look at me.

"Um hello can ya'll not speak or something." I say annoyed.

"How do you know her?" I hear and voice say.

I turn to see an man with bronze mess hair, and sad golden eyes.

"She's my mom. Now answer my question, dummy."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, only Zoe and Ivy**

Pov. Ivy

I watched my sister walk toward the vampires.

I hope she will not let her temper get the best of her, I remember last time she set jocks hair on fire. I laughed at the memory.

I looked over to my sis and saw her hands were balled into fists and were lightly flaring. Perfect.

I start to walk over to them.

When I reach them I heard my sister yelling "-dam it just tell me how you know my mom!" She looked like she was about lunge at them.

I put my hand on her shoulder and say "I thought I told you to be nice, Zoe. Remember mom told you to count to ten and take deep breaths."

Everyone turned to look at me.

My sister was glaring at me.

I send her a look and turned toward the vampires "Sorry about my twin sister she has anger problems. I'm Ivy and you have met Zoey." I say to them.

"I'm Alice." The pixie like girl says and holds out her hand.I reach out and shake it.

"I'm Emmett" The big male one says.

"I'm Rosalie." The blond girl says.

"Jasper." The blond male says.

"And I'm Edward Cullen." The bronze hair male says.

Why Dose that name sound familiar. "Nice to meet you, now can please you tell me how you know our mom?" I ask politely.

"Thank you for asking nicely. We knew your mother when she was going to high school here. She was dating Edward while we were here, but Eddie here decided she was better off without him, so he forced us to all leave her here and we haven't seen or heard from her since." Alice says glaring at Edward the whole time.

Edward looks down.

I look over at my sister, and she had this weird expression on her was staring at Edward.

_ What is It, sis? _I think.

_I remember mom saying something about the Cullen's, _my sister thinks.

_The name is familiar, but I don't remember what mom said about it, _I think.

_I do,_ Zoe thinks.

_Then what- _I started to think but Zoey cut me off.

_Edward is our father, Ivy. _I turn to my sister and said "What?!"

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only my characters.**

* * *

Zoey's Pov.

My sister was looking at me like I was insane. The Cullens stared at us with confused faces. I opened my mouth to come up with an excuse because I'm know for getting out of things, and I sure as hell didn't want to explain this. I didn't have to though because the bell rang, and it was time to go to class. I haven't been so happy to hear a school bell ring ever. I turned to my open mouthed sister and said, "See ya." With a mocked salute, I turned on my heel and headed to the office.

"You're going to leave me here to answer questions I have no idea how to answer?" I hear Ivy yell behind me. I looked over my shoulder.

"Uh, yeah." I replied, and walked through the doors of the school. '_I'll explain later. Just run and avoided them for the rest of the day._' I sent her. I headed to the office to get my class schedule.

(A while later)

After I got my schedule I headed to my first period class, Trig. I walked and handed the teacher my note thing to him. He nodded and said, "Take a seat anywhere." I shrugged and looked at the class. They all were staring at me like I died and came back to life.

"What are you all staring at? Haven't seen a new girl with rainbow streaked hair and dressed in all black?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows. They looked at me like I was crazy, and I probably am. I walked to the back of the class room satisfied. Now they know not to mess with me.

A few minutes later I was wishing the day would end in a hurry and remembered how much I hated school. I already learned all of it. I had a super good memory. I guess it comes with being half vampire. Like a century later it was time for lunch. I walked into the lunch scanning the room for my sister. When I saw her, I think my eyes bugged out of my head. She was sitting in the back of the room with the Cullens, laughing with Alice. I sent her a loud message saying, '_What are you doing_!' I thought '_I told you to stay the hell away from them_!' She immanently stopped laughing putting a hand on her forehead and snapped her head toward me. '_Ow_!' she sent. I stomped over to her, hands on my hips. I felt my hand blaze a little. I was pretty sure my expression looked menacingly because she had a glint of nervousness in her green eyes. I glared at the Cullens harshly.

"Hey, Zoe. How was your day been?" Ivy asked.

"Just perfect, just peachy. How has yours been sis?" I asked sarcasm dripping in my tone. She pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Fine. Alice here invited me to sit with them. You know I never turn down an invitation." She said ignoring my sarcasm. I just looked at her. Then Alice decided to cut in.

"Join us." She said kindly. I was going to say something that would probably piss her off when Ivy grabbed my arm pulling me into the seat between her and Edward.

"She'd love to." She said.

"Well since you're both here. Why don't you tell us who you are, what you are, and how you are Bella's children? And most importantly who's your father." Emmett demanded. That is when I lost my temper.

* * *

**I am terribly sorry for not updating for like 3 months. I will try to update more often.**

**Please review, **

** lillybug45 :)**


End file.
